Back!
by BeezusChang
Summary: This story is set after Bella and Edward's wedding.Jacob is hurt after his last meeting with Bella,he leaves town and comes back after 2 and a half years and finds out something that would change his whole life!
1. Chapter 1

**The idea had been in my head for quie a while now,turned them into words just now.**

**Short first chapter just to see if you guys like it or not,if you do please review and let me,would be much appreciated:)**

**And yeah sorry about the typos though its not me,this site does this to me with my every story,i tried but couldn't do anything.**

He went there for a final good see her cheeks blush,feel her warm breath and her heart beat for the final time.

If it weren't for her he would have killed Edward Cullen the day he took her away from was all prefect when he left,she was getting over him,he could have given her a better life than a blood sucking monster' have protected her him better,she didn't have to say good bye to Charlie to her mother_or to anyone.

He would have given her anything,everything,protection,care,family and above all than he came back and took her away,took his life away,everything that ever matterd to him was taken away by Edward TOOK HIS BELLA AWAY!

It took him a long time to come up with terms that Bella loved Edward more than she loved him but he did at last.

And now she was leaving him forever by marrying Edward Cullen and he was there for a final good bye when his blood started to boil when Bella told him about her and Edward's plans on their honey moon,Jacob didn't think it was possible not untill she was human.

He thought Edward loved her and would do nothing to hurt her but he was wrong he could hurt her for his lust (thats what he thought).

If Sam and the rest of the pack hadn't come Edward Cullen would have be torn apart by Jacob Black at the night of his wedding,and for the first time not even Bella could stop him.

...

He didn't go home but roamed in the forest trying to clamn himself trying to put away the thought of them being togather by running and grawling and destroying every thing that came in his way.

The rays of the sun shining through the tall trees opened his eyes.

He found himself naked lying there in the middle of the forest,he could never sleep in his wolf didn't have to remember what happened last anger wasn't gone,the hurt wasn't gone,the pain wasn't gone,_could never go_ he thought.

He went back home,entered his garage and put some clothes on before going in ,when he entered every one looked at him,his last night's disappearance got them all worried,ignoring every one he entered his room took out the bag from under his bed and started putting every peace of cloth that hung in his closet.

Seth came in 'Jake!'he said in a low voice,he knew about his acted like he didn't hear anything.'Jake'he said again,Jacob didn't reply,'Jaocb'this time he said in somewhat loud tone.

Jacob turned back 'LEAVE ME ALONE SETH' was enough for him and he left the turned back zipped his bag,went to his closet opened the little drawer and took all the money that he had saved.

He got out of his room with the bag on his shoulders and made his way for the exit when Sam came from behind holding him tight from his shoulder.

'Where do you think you're going?'Sam said in a hard tone

'Get your hands off me'Jake said not turning back.

'I am the Alpha and with out my permission you can not go anywhere'

Jake turned back 'I dont need your permission,now get your hands off me'his jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed.

Sam was right he was the Alpha and nothing could be done with out his permission,if it were any other member of the pack he would have bowed down infront of Sam but it was Jacob and he wasn't one to bow down not even infront of his Alpha.

Sam saw something in Jacob's eyes that made him drop his hand off,his look in his eyes was one of Sam's himself,he could see that Alpha look.

Every one else in the room was silent,Sam dropped his hand leaving every one in surprise,Jacob turned around and left.


	2. The last kiss

**Okay i know no Jacob in this chapter only Bella and Edward and the Cullens,but trust me its the last this just Jacob and Bella and no Edward or Cullens (the way it should have been)**

**Do review.**

Bella and Edward had returned from their is still human.

As soon as they arrived Alice took Bella away from Edward and started asking about their felt shy to talk to Alice about their honeymoon and the stuff they did.

But Alice was persistence so she told her not too much but just enough to get rid of her for now,as soon as they returned first thing Bella wanted to do was to go and see Jacob.

She knew she had hurt wanted to see her best friend and apologize and tell him she missed him.

So she called him but his number was off,than she tried Seth

'Hey'Seth picked up his phone.

'Hey Seth'Bella said.

'BELLA hey,how are you?'

'Yeah im umm im good'

'I didn't know you were back'

'Yeah just arrived this morning'

'Great'

'I...where is Jacob?I called him but his number was off'

'Oww Jake,yeah...Can we meet?'

'Is Jake okay?'

'I dont know Bella'

'Whats wrong Seth?'Bella got worried,she feard that Jacob may have done something reckless.

'I can't tell you on the phone'

'aa..ye..Yeah meet me at the beach'

'Okay i'll see you there'and he hung up.

'Whom are you meeting at the beach?'Edward came from behind.

'Seth'

'Everything okay?'Edward asked.

'No its not'

'What happened?'

'I dont know,Seth will tell me'

'Is this about Jacob?'

Bella shook her head.'I'll come with you'he held her hand.

'Edward i wanna talk to Seth alone'

'Bella...let me just take you there'

'Edward i know the way to the beach,you should stay here,we have just arrived and if we both leave,they'd think something is wrong'

Edward didn't want to let her go alone but he had to.

'Tell them i have gone to see Charlie'

'Okay'Bella gave him a kiss and left.

...

Seth was already waiting for her when she reached there.

'Hey Bella good to see you'Seth said as he moved forward and gave Bella a hug.

Bella placed her hand in her jeans pockets and smiled at him, both started to walk.

'Where is Jake?'Bella asked.

'I dont know,no one knows where he is'Seth looked up at Bella.

'Seth...What are you talking about?'Bella stopped.

Seth took a deep breath 'He left the next morning of your wedding Bella,Sam tried to stop him but he didn't,he didn't tell us where he was going and haven't contacted us since he left'

'Bu...but you can find out where he is,cant you?'

'Only in our Wolf form Bella and since he left he hasn't transformed or even if he has we cant reach him,he has completely shut us down'

Bella wasn't looking at Seth anymore she was looking at the setting sun and rememberd how Jacob loved the sunset and how they used to come here...before Edward came back.

'Dont worry Bella something tells me he is fine'Seth tried to comfort her,he knew how much Jake meant to her.

...

When Bella arrived she noticed that the atmosphare had changed of what it was when she seemd tense.

Esme,Emmett and Rosalie were on the phone.

Jasper was talking to she entered Edward reached her.

'Hey i was about to call you,what did Seth say?'Bella could tell from his tone he was hiding something.

'Whats happening Edward'she ignored his question.

'Nothing my love'

'Edward!'she looked at him.

Just than Carslile came down the stairs 'What did the Irish Coven say?'he asked Emmett.

'They cant make it at time'Emmet answerd.

Bella was confused she had no idea what was happening.

Carslile turned to Esme 'What about the Denali Coven?'

'Same'

'Will some one tell me whats happening?'Bella asked and everyone looked at her.

'I told you nothing is happening my love'

'Edward we haven't got much time,you should tell her'Carslile said.

'Tell me what?'she looked at Edward who was now holding her both hands in his.

Alice took a step forward 'Bella the Volturis are coming'

'What?Edward...'she looked at him who was silent but she could see the pain in his eyes.

'Bella they agreed to let you live because we told them you'd transforme into a Vempire,they had given us one year period to do so,we didn't realise it had passed' the next and the last part was the most difficult for Carslile ,he to took a long deep breath and finally said 'Now they're coming for you'

What did she just hear?Bella could not believe was all over the hall for a long moment before Bella spoke 'But you can do it now'she turned her gaze from Carslile to Edward.

'There is no time Bella,its a long process and you need to be taken care of after the transformassion'Carlisle said.

'They're going to kill me anyways'

Edward's hold in her hand got tighter 'NO ONE IS GOING TO TOUCH YOU'Edward said between his tightened jaw.

Edward was always calmn and cool just like his body,he rarely showed any anger ever,the only times he did was when it was related to Bella.

Bella was scared but she knew Edward would not let any one hurt her,she could see the color of his eyes changed,from golden to black.

It only happened when he was thirsty and out of control around Bella but this time that wasn't the reason.

'Bella you will go with Jasper and Alice'Carlisle said.

'What do you mean go?Im not leaving'she looked at Edward 'Edward im not leaving,im not leaving you' Bella's eyes went watery.

'You have to'Edward said still holding her hands.

'Im not'

'BELLA'his tone was loud and hard 'You have to' if Edward could cry he would have broken into tears.

He said moving towards the stairs where their bedroom was not letting go of her hands 'Lets go'

After almost 1 hour Rosalie entered their room after knocking where Bella was cuddeld in Edward's arms.

'Jasper and Alice are ready'

'Edward please'Bella said pleading with tears.

Craessing her hair Edward replied 'I'll come to you my love'

Something inside her hoped he would.

They shared their final kiss before they went downstairs where Alice and Jasper were kissed her forhead for maybe the last time.

**And GAWD these typos.I have to contact the moderators!**


	3. Back!

**I understand if ths chapter seems somewhat boring to you but i had to do it,hopefully next chapter will be** **more interesting.**

**Two and a half years later**

_Embry was his best friend,How could he?How could he not have been there when it happened to him,he was his brother,his should have been there,he should have..._

Jacob was back after two and a half years of was back because Embry was was killed by thrice and he couldn't survive it.

He was back and it was a surprise well more of a shock for everyone,they didn't hear of him in almost three years and now suddenly he was back.

...

As soon as he stepped foot in la push,all the old memories came rushing through his head,and his throat got thick.

Billy his dad,Seth,Sam,Quill and Embry..._Embry._

Taking a deep breath he put the bag on his broad shoulders and went towards the house which he once lived in.

Slowly he opened the door and entered,it was quiet,maybe the guys were out or else it wouldn't have been this quiet he thought.

He looked around his house..._his home._

He put the bag down and...When he looked at his left,he saw the pictures hanging on the wall.

He saw his with Paul and Embry,all was when he had long hairs._How does it feel to laugh?_he asked himself.

He was just looking at the pictures that someone said from behind,

'Excuse me?'it was a lady's voice.

Jacob turned back and found Emily standing there.

Emily could not believe her eyes,she just stood there like she was just saw a ghost.

'Hey'Jacob said.

He had completely changed,he was no more the Jacob Emily knew,the innocense of his was gone,now the features contained maturity.

He was even more broad and even taller the last time Emily saw Jacob...and his voice was of a man now.

'Jacob!Heyy'she moved forward and gave him a hug.

'I cant believe it...I...we thought'

'That i was dead?'Jacob joked.

'Ahh anyways how are you?'

'Infront of you'he smiled.

Both took a sit in the living room's sofa and Jacob asked 'Aaa where are the guys?'

'Ahh they,Sam,Paul and Quill are out in jungle probably'

And Seth?'

'Seth...uhh i dont exactly know,but i guess on the beach'

Jacob and Embry were the closest to Seth and with him gone and Embry dead,Seth hasn't been spending much time with the few remaning members of the pack.

'You look tired Jacob,go take a rest in Seth's room,i'll make you something to eat'Emily had always cared for Jacob.

'What about my dad?Where is Billy?'Jacob ignored Emily's advise.

Emily who had already gone to the kitchen,turned around and said 'Billy...Uhh...Billy is really sick Jacob'

Jacob felt his heart filled with guilt 'Where is he?'

'He is resting in his room'Emily replied

And without wasting another second he went upstairs to Billy's room,he slowly opened the door,trying not to disturb his sick father.

Closing the door behind him he reached near the bed Billy was sleeping and sat beside him.

He saw his dad and his eyes filled with water,all that remain of Billy was skin and bones and his breaths were hollow.

Swallowing back his tears he touched Billy's hand 'Hey dad' he said in a low voice.

Billy slowly opened his eyes 'Ja...J..Jacob?'he could hardly speak 'Is tha...'he took a breath 'that you son?'Billy thought he was dreaming about his son once again.

'Yes dad'

A tear rolled down Billy's wiped the tear away from his dad's face.

'You're sick'Jacob said.

'Im fine'Jacob could hardly hear what Billy was saying.

'Yeah i can see that'

'You need to rest,i'll be back'Jacob said.

'No'Billy hold Jacob's hand.

'Dad im not going anywhere...im here'he said placing his other hand on Billy's skinny hands and forced a smile.

Billy closed his indeed needed a rest.

...

Jacob was tired,he wanted to go to his own room and rest on his own bed but he was away for such a long time that he wasn't sure if that the room still belonged to him.

So taking Emily's advise he went to Seth's ,took off his shoes and lay back on bed,he closed his eyes trying to put away her thoughts.

...

Emily didn't notice Seth as she was busy making food for Jacob.

'Who's bag is this?'Seth asked as he noticed Jacob's bag in the living room.

Emily turned back 'Seth!'

Seth raised his eyebrows waiting for his answer.

'Jacob's!'Emily said.

'WHAT?'

'Its Jacob's Seth'Emily said again this time smiling.

'Huh leave it' Seth shook his head and went upstairs.

'Seth...Seth im not...'before Emily could complete Seth was gone.

Seth was mad at Emily for making such an awful opened his room's door and slammed it behind him.

Seth was never agressive,he was the sweetes guy in the family and for that everybody loved him,but he had been acting this way since Jacob left and specially after Embry's death.

The sound of the door waked Jacob of his sleep and just than he realized that he had fallen asleep.

Seth froze at his place when he saw Jacob lying on his bed.

Jacob saw Seth standing by the door with his eyes wide opened.

'Hey man'Jacob said getting up.

'Jacob?'and he thought Emily was making a joke.

Jacob got up from the bed.

'I can...i cant believe it...you're back!'Seth hugged Jacob.

Jacob couldn't but smile. 'How are you?'Seth said releasing the hug.

'Good'Jacob replied.

'Emily told me...but i thought she was making a joke'

'When did Emily start making jokes?'

'Well she has...she has' 'Ahhh anyways Emily is in the kitchen lets go eat something and we can talk about where were you these last three years' Seth said.

'Yeah food can wait,i...just uhhh' pausing for a moment and than he completed his sentense 'I just wanted to go to Embry's grave first' and suddenly the air between them became sad.

Seth didn't say anything for a moment but than 'Ofcourse,lets go'

**Again sorry for the typos!**

**Review please.**


	4. Bella isn't dead

**Get used to the typos readers im sorry:(**

**Suggestions are more than welcome.**

**Enjoy and REVIEW!**

Jacob moved closer to Embry's grave while Seth stood at his place.

Jacob sat down and touched the soil of his best friend's grave 'I'm sorry...i should have...I'm sorry'and a tear dropped down.

After a while Jacob turned back and said "Seth you should go,i'll be here for a little longer'

Seth who was watching the sun slowly setting down turned back and replied 'Na man its okay,i wanna stay' what better than to spend time with two of your best friends after such a long time.

'Okay'Jacob said and turned his face back to where Embry was lying.

Seth sat there beside a tree watching the sunset and checking on Jacob every once in a while.

While Jacob just sat there silently staring at the nameplate.

After the sun was almost gone only its last rays on the blue sky truning black Jacob took a sigh and gave a last look at his best friend's garve and said 'Seth'

Seth looked at him 'Yeah?'

'Time to go meet the guys'

Seth smiled,he was happy Jacob was back.

...

When they reached la push it was dark and the lights in the house were on.

Both entered first Seth and than 's , Paul's and Quill's eyes froze at Jacob.

'Hey you two...come,we are about to start the dinner'Emily said.

Sam looked at Emily and said 'You knew about this?'

Emily was well aware of Sam's temper,she tried to clamn him 'Sam'

Sam ignored her and stood up 'What are you doing here Jacob?'

Jacob didn't want his come back to be tense,he was eager to meet the guys but the way Sam said it,Jacob didn't like it,_he wasn't his pet_ 'This is not your home Sam'

'O really Jacob?'Paul stood up to back up Sam.

'Paul you dont need to,its Sam's and Jacob's problem,let them' Seth said defending Jacob.

'Shut up Seth'Paul said.

'Paul,im not here to fight with you guys,you guys are like brothers to me,but this is my home too'Jacob took a step forward,he was trying so hard to control his temper.

'Were we not your brothers?When you left?Was it not your home than?'Paul's tone was hard.

'Paul...Billy is sick'Jacob warned Paul to lower his voice.

Sam let paul speak.

'O so now you all of a sudden care about your dad?Where were you when he needed you,he needed his were you when he was sick?You didn't care about him when you left,you didn't care to call him even once Jacob'Paul's voice was even louder now.

Jacob didn't know what to say,Paul was right,his head down.

Paul continued 'The fact is jacob that you never cared for any of us not even your dad not even Embry'Jacob felt like Paul slapped him.

'All that you ever cared about was that Cullen's girl friend' as Paul mentioned Bella Jacob's blood running fast.

And before even Seth could even think of stopping him,his hands were on Paul's collar 'Say a word about Bella again and my hands wont hesitate to kill you' Jacob said between his clenched teeth.

Quill moved forward to stop Jacob but Paul stopped him.

'O so you still love her,well good news for you your competitor is dead'

Jacob let go off of his collar,what was he talking about?Jacob thought.

Seth qucikly reached Jacob before Paul would recieve a punch on his face for sayig anything else about Bella.

He grabbed Jacob's arm and said 'Lets go Jacob'.

'Yeah you better tell him what happened to those Cullens and his precious girl friend'Paul shouted from behind.

If Seth didn't stop him Paul would surely have his nose bleed.

Seth pulled Jacob out of the house and took him at a distance near his garage.

'What the hell is Paul talking about Seth?'Jacob asked as soon as they stopped.

Seth bit his lip,he didn't know how to tell Jacob 'uhmmm'

'SETH'Jacob was getting impatient.

'After you left Jacob some other vampires i dont know who but i guess she said the Volturians came and...'

'And what?'Jacob asked.

'and they killed Edward and his family' Jacob almost fell down upon hearing this.

'Hey' Seth moved forward and tried to help him but Jacob didn't let him,he fall on his knees on the ground.

Tears started rolling down Jacob's face,and than those silent tears started into crying.

Jacob Black was crying.

The only words that came out of his mouth BELLA 'Bella...'cries 'God Bella...' tears ' How could i leave y..ou..'

Seth bent on his knees beside Jacob 'No Jacob wait' Seth said but Jacob wasn't listening.

'Jacob Bella isn't dead' Jacob looked up at him with red eyes 'What?'his voice was thick with tears.

'Bella is safe Alice and Jasper took her away'

'What where...where is she?' Jacob had almost died when Bella married Edward and only he knew how he survived,but Bella being dead.,he couldn't survive it this time.

'Last time i met her before she left she said she was going to Isle Esme'Seth replied still on his knees beside Jacob.

'You were there when it happened?'Jacob asked.

'No i just helped Jasper and Alice with Bella' Seth answered.

'Those vampires...Seth...They're the superiors...they...They dont leave anyone,why did they let Bella go' Jacob was confused he didn't know what to think.

'I dont know Jacob' how would Seth know.

Jacob stood up 'I need to go' Jacob said wiping his tears away 'Bella needs me' and the image of Bella came in his head the first time Edward left her,she was devastated and now that Edward was gone forever..._NO_.

'Wait...wait Jacob' Seth ran after him 'I'll come with you'

Jacob stopped 'No Seth' he shook his head.

Jacob entered the house once again,ignoring everyone in the hall and went upstairs to Billy's room.

'Dad...dad'Jacob sat kneeling beside Billy's bed.

Billy opened his eyes 'Jake' he said in a weak voice with a weak smile.

'Dad im going somwhere for a while,i'll be back soon'

'Jake no...last time' Billy said.

'Its not like the last time dad...I'll be back this time'

Billy just if he wanted to stop his son he couldn't.

'Seth will take care of you,take care dad bye' he kissed Billy's forhead and left.

Seth was waiting down the stairs with Jacob's unpacked bag in his hand.

'Here' Seth handed over his bag.

'Thanks' Jacob said.

Cabs weren't easily availabe in Forks so Seth dropped Jacob to the airport.

Seth stopped the car when they reached the airport.

'Thanks Seth'Jacob said.

'You're my only friend Jake'Seth replied.

'Take care of my dad'jacob said to Seth,he wasn't sure for how long he was going.

Seth smiled and shook his head.

'Bye'Jacob said as he closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Im sorry if i have forgotten something about Isle Esme or misplaced something about it ,Its been a long time since i read the book.**

**And honestly i didn't paid much attention to the particular part as im a Jacob Bella fan not Edward Bella;)**

'Excuse me'Jacob said to the lady sitting on the counter.

'Yes?'she looked up from her computer screen.

'Aaa i need the first flight to Isle Esme'

'Isle Esme? she asked.

'Yes'Jacob asnwered.

After looking in to her computer she looked up 'Im sorry but there is no destination in the name of Isle Esme'

"Are you sure?Because my friend lives there.'

'Im sorry but i have never heard of this place' the lady said sympthetically.

'Alright thanks' Jacob turned back.

He took a seat and put his bag down at his on knees he ran his hands through his hair and rubbing the back of his neck in stress.

He took a deep breath,placing his hands on his face he tried to think if Bella ever mentioned about this place and where it was.

But in vain he couldn't mind was totally blank he didn't know how to find out about this place.

He leaned back and rested his head on the chair and closed his eyes trying to find a way.

Just than a flash of light strike his mind and he immediatly took out his cell out of his pocket.

After almost 30 mins of effort he finally got what he wanted.

**"Isle Esme is a tropical island off the coast of Rio de Janeiro"**

Thats all he needed to know,quickly getting hold of his bag he went to the same counter he went 1 hour ago.

The lady looked at him and smiled.

'Rio de Janeiro please,the first flight' Jacob said in a hurry.

'Just a moment please' the lady again searched in her computer 'Well we do have a destination to Rio de Janiero' she smiled as she looked up.

'It leaves in 3 hours and its a connected flight to Costa Rica'

'I'll take it' Jacob said as he searched for his wallet.

He gave the lady his credit card and after almost 2 minutes of typing and clicking the lady gave him the ticket and his credit card back 'Here'

'Thanks' Jacob said as he put his card back in his wallet.

He went back to where he was sitting and waited for his flight.

His nap was disturbed when he heard his flight number being announced.

...

His flight was exhausting, 7 hours to Costa Rica and 7 other to De Janiero,he was tired and hadn't rest a bit since he came back.

On the flight he closed his eyes trying to get some rest,but the thought of Bella and what she must have been through didn't let him.

He was restless the whole time.

...

He blinked as his eyes tried to adjust to the shining afternoon sun of Brazil.

He was tired but he couldn't rest so he got himself a cab and asked the driver to go to Isle Esme.

Luckily the driver knew about the place.

'This is Isle Esme?' Jacob asked the cab driver as he stopped the cab by a port.

The driver laughed "No this not Isle Esme,this where you take ship to Isle Esme'

'Oh okay' he paid the driver and got out of the cab.

The sun was scorching and Jacob was wet in went to where the boats were.

He reached a man of about 30 plus with wheatish complection who was standing by a small boat 'Ahh hey' he said to the man.

'Oo hey hey' the man smiled.

'I want to go to Isle Esme,can you take me there?' Jacob asked.

'sim, meu barcio é muito bom e pode levá-lo em qualquer lugar' the man said.

Jacob shook his head,the sun was now burning his skin 'You speak english?'

' Aaa ingleses vêm muito aqui'

A guy of about 26 saw Jacob having trouble with the language and went to him 'Can i help you?' the guy said upon reaching Jacob.

At that moment he was like an angel for Jacob "Ahh yes please, can you ask him if he can take me to Isle Esme'

'Isle Esme?You a friend of ?' the guy asked.

Jacob was sweating like hell,he didn't have time to explain to him so he said 'Yes yes i am'

' don't have too many friends' the guy said.

'Can you please tell me if anyone here can take me to Isle Esme?' Jacob said getting irritated.

'Aa yes yes come with me' and Jacob followed him to another boat,this one in much better condition than the last was.

'Ele é amigo de mr jasper. leve-o para sua casa' the guy said to the other guy who's boat it was.

And than he turned back to Jacob 'He will take you 's home,to Isle Esme'

'Thank you' Jacob said as he got in the boat.

As the boat started and made its way to the detination the air touched his skin felt like a breeze from heaven.

Since he got off the plane the sun was burning him and the air so far seemed the best thing in Brazil.

It took them almost 20 minutes when finally Jacob could see a house,another 10 minutes and they reached the house.

Jacob paid the boat driver as he made his way to the beautiful house.

He could see the big forest just behind the he he took steps towards the house Jacob hoped its where Bella was living because he couldn't go any further,he was tired and exhuasted.

Jacob had never seen such a beautiful scene,it was amazing,the house was beautiful.

He opened the big glass door and entered,and saw someone sitting on the couch with her back on him.

His heart raced as he saw the figure with the dark brown hair falling loosely on her shoulders.

'Bella?' Jacob said.


	6. In twilight,in cold

**Okay finally after 4 chapters,its only Bella and Jacob.**

**Enjoy and review:)**

He waited for response but it didn't moved forward and touched her shoulder 'Bells?'.

_We live in a beautiful world _

_Yeah we do _

_Yeah we do _

_We live in a beautiful world _

_Bones sinking like stones _

_All that we've fought for _

The world is not beautiful at all she thought as she listened to the song in full volume on her ipod.

_Homes, places we've grown _

_All of us are done for _

_We live in a bea..._

She felt a strong hand on her shoulders,the feeling was familar,she had felt those strong hands before,she turned around and...

It was Bella,he was seeing her after what seemed like ages and was hard to believe he wasn't just dreaming.

His bag dropped off his hand as soon as he saw her,his heart raced as if to break his ribs any moment.

She froze at her was she seeing?Who was she seeing?Was it really Jacob Black?Her best friend?Her Jake?

'JAKE?' was the only word that came out of her throat.

She stood up not daring to touch him,what if its just a dream?What if i he disappears if i touch him?Were the words in Bella's head.

'Bella oh GOD' Jacob hugged her like to never let her go again.

It was only that he wrapped her tight around his arams that she could bring herslef to believe that it wasn't a dream and that it was JACOB.

'Jacob' she whispered in his shoulders and drop of water dropped down from the croner of her eyes.

She has been crying alone at nights since Edward's ... And now wrapped around in arms of the boy she loved,the boy she thought she had lost forever,she couldn't hold those tears any longer.

She cried,wishing these arms to be around her forever.

She wrapped her hands around his waist like the night she did when she thought he would leave her like Edward,not ready to let go and buried her face in his broad shoulders.

When he left 3 years ago he never thought he would see her again,never thought he would feel her heart beat again,never thought to see her brown eyes again and never thought to feel her warm tears on his skin again.

He held her tighter when he felt those tears on his buried his face in her hair letting her scent bring life to him,bring life to his feelings,bring life to his heart which stopped when he left.

They stood there for a long long time,arms wrapped around each other,Jacob letting Bella cry,to cry as much as she wants to let it alll out.

Because it would be the last time she was going to cry after this she would only laugh and smile.

After a long while,while Bella's tears wasn't still dryed up,Jacob pulled away his hands around her wasit only to cup her face.

Lifting her face up he looked at her 'Bells sshh...shhshh im here now...im here' kissing her forhead he again wrapped her around his strong musculer arms.

He couldn't get enough,he couldn't let her go and niether could she.

She had been in twilight and **Cold** since he left,but no more because her personal sun had returned.

...

Jacob slowly opened his eyes afraid if everything that happened the previous day was a dream.

He found himself lying on the couch,looked around and his fear was gone as soon as he saw,it was the same room he was in inches away from where he was holding Bella in his arms.

He sit up and stretched his muscles and remembered yesterday,he touched his shoulder where Bella's tears dropped.

Seeing her alive was everything that he needed and asked for but God had given him smiled as he touched his shoulder.

The feeling that he was still his Bella,that blood were running through her veins,that her heart was still beating and that her skin was still warm

That she wasn't **Cold **made him the happiest he had been in what seemed like forever.

He remembered they were last night sitting on the same couch after Bella finally let go of him,after he finally let go of Bella.

After Bella made him knees touching her chest as she was curled up beside him on the couch with her head on his shoulders.

He rememberd his hand around her shoulders and his head gently resting on her head as his eyelids started to feel heavy,havier than it had ever felt.

And thats the last thing he rememberd.

He got up and tried to find Bella,the house was big and he was unfamiliar with it.

But luckily for him he found her the first place he went,the kitchen.

'Making breakfast?' he asked as he leaned on the door frame.

She turned back and and...for the first time he had returned she noticed how much had he changed.

Taller,more broad,more musculer and his face. . .his innocent face was gone,it was much mature now and he had grown somewhat skin touch beard.

He felt her stare on him but ignored it,if it was the old him he would have teased her and made her blush but he wasn't. . . he wasn't the old Jacob.

Instead he waited for her to finish her stare,After an wakward silence Bella realized she was staring at him.

'Hey' she finally spoke.

Jacob smiled that he was still the same awkward,shy went to her and stood beside her to see what she was making.

'Who eats pasta in breakfast?' he said when he saw the sauce and the pasta on the stove.

'Jake_'she looked up from the sauce pan 'Im making lunch'

Jacob's eyebrows raised in confusion 'Lunch?'

'Its 3:00 pm Jake'

'What?' he looked around to find a clock and found one hanging on the left wall of the kitchen.

'Did i sleep that long?' he scratched the back of his head.

Bella couldn't but smile when she saw him scratch his head,to see at least some of old Jacob was still there.

Now he scratched his back and arm with a yawn.

'I think you need a shower' Bella suggested.

'Yeah i think i do'he smelled himself on purpose because back in days whenever he did that Bella laughed but not this time.

He looked at her who was mixing the sauce with the wooden spoon and asked himself _Why?Why her?_ but no one answered.

'So where's the bathroom?' he asked.

Bella showed her the way to the guest his way he looked for his bag in the living room but couldn't find it so he went back to ask Bella.

'Hey where is my bag?'

Bella turned back 'Aaa its in the room'

'Right' he said.

He hadn't showered for three days now so he took a long long shower well more of a bath.

He than got dressed and came down the stairs after almost 1 hour.

He was about to go to kitchen that he saw Bella sitting out followed her.

'Hey' he said as he took a seat just opposite her.

She was looking at the beach,she came out of her thoughts 'Hey'

'What were you thinking?' he asked.

She hook her head 'Nothing' she faked a smile 'Hungry?' she asked.

'Yes' he replied looking at the cover dishes on the table.

Bella knew Jacob was an eater and meat lover so she had already prepared beef steak along with the pasta.

Jacob grinned as Bella uncovered the dishes.

They eat their lunch in almost slience,Jacob had so much to ask Bella.

Bella had even more to ask of him but none of them spoke during the lunch,waiting for the right time.

It was almost 5 when they finished,Bella got up to collect the dishes.

'Leave it' Jacob said 'Lest go for a walk'

Bella looked at him for a moment and than 'Okay' she put the down the dishes.

Bella knew how much Jacob loved beaches and sun sets,it reminded her of their past,when they used to take walks on the Fork's beach.

They walked for about 30 minutes and none of them spoke.

Bella stopped 'lets sit' as if she had prepared herself to talk to ask.

Both sat on the sand and for a long moment none of them spoke,just looked at the beach.

When Jacob finally opened his mouth to speak.

Bella said 'Where were you?'

**Oh and need i remind you about the typos and thats its not me but this site.**


	7. Broken

**Okay so im not completely satisfied with this chapter.**

**Tell me what do you think?**

Jacob knew this was coming 'Im here now' he looked at her who was still looking into the ocean.

'You were my best friend Jake' she paused a moment before continuing 'I thought you said you would never leave me'

'Bella. . .' he took a deep breath 'Im sorry but...but you didn't need me anymore' he rememberd the night of her wedding.

'I always needed you Jake' she said getting up still not looking at him ' i always did' and walked away trying to hide the water gathering in the corner of her eyes.

He wanted to get up and stop her and tell her that she was the one who forced him to leave.

She was the one who broke his heart, who married Edward Cullen,who chose Edward over him and .. .. and who didn't need him.

But he couldn't._Why couldn't he?_ He just watched her walk away.

The rest of the evening went in complete was in her room while Jacob outside.

He sat there and watched the sun set and the moon rise before finally getting up.

He opened the big glass door and entered the living room it was dark,he found the swtich and turned on the lights.

He went upstairs to Bella's room and knocked 'Bella' he knocked twice but no one answered.

He hesitantly opened the door and found Bella standing by the window and looking at the moon,though it wasn't a full moon but it still looked beautiful from her window.

He went close 'Bella' still no reply.

He stood there for a moment waiting for her to say something but she didn' it pained him to see her like that and he blamed it all on _Edward_.

He touched her shoulder,she cringed a bit but didn't move away.

'Bella' he said once again,hoping maybe this time she would reply and to his surprise she did.

'What Jacob?' she looked back at him,Jacob got surprised,but more than that he could see the hurt in her eyes.

Jacob took her hand 'Come' he said pulling her towards the bed but she didn't move.

'Bella please' Jacob turned back and head fall down as she followed him.

He made her sit on the edge of the bed while he himself bent on his knees infront of her and held her hands in his.

'You wanna know where i was?' he asked.

She wasn't looking at her 'It doesn't matter Jake'

'No it does Bella . . .'

'You dont have to if you dont want to Jake' now she was looking at him.

'No i want to,its just that. . . i didn't want us to talk about past or. . .anything that happened in past'

'Why not Jake?' Bella asked.

'Because' he sighed 'Bella because there is nothing good about the past' now he was the one looking away.

Bella knew what he meant,but she didn't know what to say.

Jacob took a moment before he start 'I. . . ' he stopped he wanted to say he was hurt but decided to skip that part.

'I was in Calgary Canada.I worked their at a mechanic shop and . . . and i was living in a small Cabin on the mountains'

'Jake three years . . . three years and you didn't even bother to call once'

'Bella i just uhuuh . . . wanted to get away from everything,from my past . . . just wanted to forget who i was' he looked down trying to hide the tear in his eyes and let go of her hands.

A feeling of guilt filled her 'Jake im. . .im sorry' she felt the tears in her throat 'Im sorry you abandoned every one that you ever cared about,the pack . . . your dad. . . la push'

She tried to swallow the tears ' and . . and all because of me,because i hurt you . . . because i broke your heart' she didn't succeed and the tears rolled down her face 'Im sorry Jake'

He moved forward but she immediatly got up and backed away 'but Jake . . . ' she was crying now.

Jacob looked up at her confused 'Bella'

'You were my best friend Jacob . . . you were suppose to be there for me' he could see the tears on her cheeks.

'You . . . you' she was struggling for air now 'Yo. u . promised to be there for me. . . but you weren't when i needed you'

Jacob again made an attempt but she moved away again,she was making him worried,he had never seen her cry like that.

'They . . . they killed . . . he . . Edw. . he die . . they killed . .him' the crying had turned into sobbing.

His fists clenched and his eyes went wet,he couldn't see her like that anymore,he moved forward and hold her tight in his arm despite her struggle.

She gave up the struggle and fall down in his slowly sat her down with his arms still wrapped around her tightly.

He could feel her tears on his chest,he had never seen Bella so broken and it hurt him to see her like that,it made him angry,on who?He didn't know?Edward or himself?

'Bella shshhh' he said looking down at her as he felt the warm tears rollding down his face and droping on the top of her head and disappearing in her hair.

'Edw. . .ward . . . Jake. . .they . . 'the sobbing became hard.

Now he knew who he was angry on._Edward._

'Bella its okay sshh its okay im here now,and i promise i wont leave you again.I promise' he whispered as he tried to calmn her down.

**2 hours later**

The hurt in his back forced him to open his eyes,as he opened his eyes he saw her head resting on his chest.

He hadn't forgotten what happened noticed they had fallen asleep by the door on the floor.

He carefuly and slowly got up,her head now resting on his plam,he hold her in his arms and carried her to her bed.

Lay her down and pulled the sheets over a moment he looked at her and the hurt,the pain filled his chest again._Why her?_ he asked again._When did this happen?_ but again there was no answer.

He kissed her forhead before exiting her room.


	8. Bella's backyard

**Okay before you start reading let me ask you all a question.**

**They say Vempires are frozen no blood, no flesh, no veins, no heart so how come Edward made Bella pregnant?**

**I mean if he is frozen where did the sperms come from?**

**I have been asking myself this question or maybe i missed something that mentioned Vempires iced body could actually have sperms.**

**Or is Meyer with all due respect so obssesed with the Vempires that she allowed her self to make such a big flaw.**

**It'd be really nice if some one could clear this up for me.**

**O and dont forget to review;)**

The sun rays peaking through her window curtains forced opened her eyes,they felt her eyes heavy as they were swollen after last night's crying.

She rubbed her eyes and took a moment to remember as to what happened the previous night and it wasn't hard to remember.

She had fallen asleep in Jacob's arm after mourning for Edward or crying for Jacob?She wasn't sure whom did she cried so much for?

Its been three years since Edward's death and she has done her mourning part (or atleast that what she thought) so it must not have been for him.

Jacob?Why did she cry for Jacob?He was with was confused but was sure she would figure out eventually.

She took a shower before giong down stairs where Jacob if awake would be waiting for her.

When she got out it was already passed 11:00 stomach growled as she walked down the stairs.

She didn't find Jacob in the living room so she headed for the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

But as soon as she entered the kitchen she found him with his back to her busy cooking something from what she could tell.

'Hey' she said in a low voice.

Jacob turned back 'Hey morning' he smiled.

She smiled back.'You hungry' he asked.

'Yes' she rubbed her stomach.

'Well take a seat' he said as he turned back to his pancakes.

'Im making some pancakes and eggs and aa..umm' he opened the fridge 'Ahh and some french toast' he said as he took out the bread 'You want anything else?' he asked.

'No its fine' she said as she waited.

It didn't take Jacob long before he set up everything on the table along with some fresh orange juice.

'When did you become such a good cook?' she said after she was done with the pancakes and was trying the french toasts.

Jacob grinned 'Well i guees living alone wasn't a complete waste'

Bella didn't get surprise to see Jacob eating four pancakes and four french toast along with 3 half fried eggs and 2 glasses of juice when she didnt even eat the half of it.

He poured himself another glass of juice 'Soo...'

Bella raised her eyebrows.

'When i came here the guy who helped me rent a boat to here said that this place belonged to uh...mm. . aa how should i put it right' though everything about Jacob had changed one thing that haldn't changed was his hatered for Vempires.

'Aauhh your Vempire umm i haven't seen him since i have come'

Was nothing new for Bella when he found Jacob struggling to even say their name because he hated them.

'Jasper and Alice are out hunting, should be back in about 3 to 4 days'

'Hmm' he didn't say anything for a whie and just drank his juice quietly while Bella did the dishes.

'I see there is a umm kind of forest behind your house' Jacob said.

'Yeah kind of' she was almost done with the dishes.

'You've got something to do?' he asked.

Bella washed the last glass before turning around to face him 'Hmm i was thinking of going to the grocery store later today but why?Why are you asking?'

'Aaa remember im a werewolf and werewolfs love forests' he joked though it was true.

She couldn't but smile 'So you want me to be your guard while you're in the forest?I thought werewolfs were brave enough to go alone' she teased.

Jacob rolled his eyes 'Im just asking you to accopmany me'

None of them noticed but it seemed like after such a long time their friendship was going back to normal,they way it used to be 3 years ago.

'Sure but i have never been there'

'What?You haven't?Seriously Bella?'

'What?I never got the chance' Bella said defensively.

'Its like your backyard BELLA and you never got the chance to go to your backyard?' he shook his head 'but anyways now that im here...'

Bella put on her sneakers and Jacob his boots before going on to the tour of Bella's backyard.

'Nothing can beat Forks ha' he said as he looked around those not very big but tall trees.

She took a moment to reply as if to remember what Forks looked like 'Nope' she smiled as the images of her home (Forks) appeard in her head.

They walked another 10 minutes just enjoying the beautiful scenery around them,it was beautiful, Bella thought why hadn't she come here before,afterall as Jacob said it was her backyard.

The ground surface was pretty uneven which made Bella stumble several times but everytime Jacob was there to hold her.

Although Jacob kept his pace slow it still was pretty hard for Bella to keep up with him.

'Jake' she said as she stopped and leaned back on a tree.

Jacob looked back 'Yes?' and he stopped when he saw her leaning by a tree.

'How did you fnd out i was here?' she asked.

Jacob took a moment to reply 'Seth told me' he said as he sat on the damp ground beside a tree just opposite Bella.

And she rememberd the last time she had seen Seth and told him she was coming here.

'And he told me everything else about the Cullens and the Volturis' just as he said it he realized he shouldn't have but it was too late.

Bella seemed to be okay with it or atleast she tried to be 'And?'

'And i have been asking this from myself that how did they . . . I mean i dont know much about them but i do remember once you told me that the Voltuirs are superior of the Vempires kind of law makers and well . . . how did' he looked at her who nodded for him to continue.

'How did they let you and Jasper and Alice go?'

Bella looked down at the ground like she rememberd something but than she looked up and said 'Because they only wanted Carlisle and . . . ' she paused a moment before 'Edward'

Jacob was confused,he took a moment to try and understand what Bella meant but he couldn't.

'What do you mean Bella?'

'Jacob do you even know why did they come and tried to kill Edward and his family?'

He didn't,he hadn't thought about it up untill now 'No' he said.

'Remember the time when i went with Alice to save Edward' Bella said without realizing how it included Jacob but when she did she could already see the hurt on Jacob's face.

'Yeah' he said in a low voice.

'You sure you want to know?'

He nodded. She than told him everything about Edward trying to kill himself and the Volturis allowing Bella to live only if she become one of them.

There return from honeymoon and the Volturis coming for her as they hadn't keep the promise of turning Bella into one of them,Edward's sending Bella with Jasper and Alice to keep her safe.

It was only that she found out later that they were never after her,her not being a Vempire was just an excuse for the Volturi to kill Edward and Carlisle as they always wanted to.

When Bella was done Jacob took a large breath to digest everything that he just heard.

'So they didn't let me go' she said 'They never wanted me' Jacob could feel the pain in her voice.

He looked at her who was staring to her right,he tried to follow her stare but she was just staring at the air.

'Bella im sorry'

Jacob's words brought her back from her thoughts 'Haa?'

'Im sorry' his voice was low and his eyes on the ground.

'For what Jacob?' she thought they were done with appologising.

'For everything Bella . . . everything that happened and that .. that i should have been there for you' he couldn't even imagine of her suffering alone after Edward's death,even the thought killed him.

'Its not your fault Jake' she said in a comforting tone.

He nodded but he didn't completely agree with her.

He thought if he were there things might have just might have gone differently.

He sighed before getting up 'I think we can complete the tour of your back yard some other day' he moved forward and offered his hand to her.

Bella agreed with her,though the had only walked for 30 minutes she was already tired.

'Yeah' she smiled and took his hand.

**And another thing since the name wasn't going with the story i decided to change now called "Back"**


End file.
